


A New Power is Rising

by Book_of_Kells



Series: There are many paths to tread [1]
Category: Eagle Eye (2008), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Middle Earth Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Kells/pseuds/Book_of_Kells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where it began</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Power is Rising

The code was the life. If you made the wrong entry, the life was corrupted. A broken possibility of a superlative protocol.

A programmer had to be top shelf, knowledgeable but inquisitive. They had to be willing to push the boundaries of what they knew into that gray areas that lingered at the edges of black and white. It was a fight to stay on top, an endless battle against opposition, doubt and all of their foot soldiers. So it was no small feat that most of the top data specialists had a supply of arrogance that could be measure by the mile.

A tall man with an ugly multihued striped tie sat behind a desktop with a laptop running to his right. His long fingers clicked again and again at the keyboard rather like a frustrated pianist who has found his instrument is out of tune. The slash of his mouth curled up in the salt and pepper beard revealing teeth that were losing the fight for their protective enamel. His long hooked nose looked like it had been transplanted from an unfortunate crow, whistled his rising agitation.

Behind him, a young man circled the room with rodent anxiety, trying and failing to keep from getting near a broad man standing by the door. Ulguk was the company’s night time rentacop with delusions of grandeur that were fed consistently by the man behind the monitor. The thick necked idiot didn’t have a lot of original thoughts but the fidgety little man was getting on his last and only nerve.

“Smeagal!” The little man immediately sat in the closest chair when the tall man yanked his chain like the properly trained pet that he was. Smeagal hated getting attention, the idea of being noticed gave him the gurgles.

“Sorry, Mr. White!” Coughed Smeagal from his chair, his thick fingers running over his thinning hair. Saruman turned back to the screen, annoyed by his subordinate.

Lines raced across the on the monitor in front of him as Saruman scanned for the break, an entry to change the configuration and start the rebuild. This was the only place he could get access for the moment since this particular protocol was locked away at the Pentagon with only high level access. But he would have his goal, he would have all the power that he deserved. A new world would rise under his hand, molded as if by as master sculptor. His superiors had not seen his greatness or if they did see, couldn’t comprehend his potential. So it was, so it ever shall be. The prodigy lamenting in the darkness of his prison.

At long last, there was a smile that broke his face in two, a smile that Judas in Hell might envy. It told the other men in the room that they were all crazy with sanity one straitjacket away. Smeagal’s gurgle noises began to subside as his natural curiosity gave his green eyes an unhealthy shine behind the coke bottle glasses. Too many years of thinking the glow of a monitor was both his sun and moon his skin possessed a sickly tinge of vitamin deficiency. Even now, his loose teeth and shrinking gums gave him a ghastly appearance as he crept to his boss’ side.

Ulguk couldn’t be bothered, it mattered little to him. He would live and die for the Saruman for he alone understood Ulguk’s worth. Loyalty of that caliber is freely given. So what if he wore ill fitted uniforms of poor quality material with a gun at his hip. Ulguk guarded the door with the same single minded focus of an inline bred pitbull.

“What’s it doing? Huh? What’s it doing?” Smeagal asked with barely contained glee as he knelt to the side to watch the laptop diagnostics.

“Its working. The code is updating itself now seventy two percent operational.” The tall man typed the final keystrokes before sitting back in this chair with a self satisfied grin.

“But…But .. Wait. The DNP3 is connected to the Palantiri network ! You can’t give an A.I. that kind of global access!” Smeagal squealed like a frightened little girl, a faint ammonia smell drifted from him as he pissed himself a bit.

“You are thinking small. No surprise there. The A.I. has a failsafe, I reactivated it. Melkor Morgoth was a genius and no fool. If I can’t control it, I will dispose of it and start again.” Pushing Smeagal away with a huff, the maniacal grin didn’t abate. “Its alive!”

As the status bar finished its update, it flashed green then red as it went live. The lines of data disappeared from large monitor replaced with an open eye. Lidless wreathed in flames, the eye was all seeing. Suddenly, the three fifty inch displays up on the wall went black only to be replaced by the burning eye.

“Saruman, please..” Smeagal begged from the floor. “Do not do this.”

The eye on the monitor in front of Saruman faded slowly only to be replaced by script.

S.A.U.R.O.N is online.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading..
> 
> I nagged some tech buddies for the jargon, I am in no way a computer expert. I can see this going a long and very involved way... damn idea puppies ! lol


End file.
